


Day 042

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [42]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 042

Hawke had a busy day ahead of him so he decided to get an early start. He felt bad for Bodhan, the dwarf had probably gotten used to his Lord waking up well past noon, but he seemed happy to be up and making breakfast before sunrise. He made a full Ferelden breakfast, thick porridge with berries, fried eggs and toast, what all the nobles in Denerim had in the morning. The breakfast, Bodhan said, that prepared one for a day of politicking and intrigue.

Hawke met Aveline at the gates of the alianage just before sunrise. They didn’t have to wait long for Noll to appear. Behind them were two other elves, a man and a woman, each holding their heads high. Noll, in contrast, looked almost ashamed to be there. 

“I am the shopkeeper who stabbed Guardsman Wright in the neck,” said the man. “I maintain that it was in self defence but I do not deny my actions. I also murdered several other humans in the backslid of Kirkwall on multiple nights.”

“I was his accomplice,” The woman added. “I was also the one to shoot Wright’s companion from a window. We accept our judgment in exchange for amnesty for those who have been sheltering us.”

“We accept these terms,” Aveline said. “You will have a trial, and the courts will determine your sentence.”

“There’s only one sentence for Guard killers,” the woman said. “We have both made peace with that.”

With that Noll returned to the alienage, and the safety it offered. Aveline and her guards took the prisoners back to the Keep to await trial and, most certainly, execution. Something felt off about this to Hawke and he could tell Aveline felt it too, but both of them had always been more concerned about what would best benefit the people of Kirkwall rather than following the letter of the law. 

Hawke parted ways with the guards when they reached Hightown. His destination lay elsewhere. 

A very official looking butler answered the knock on the door. Hawke wandered what the other nobles must think seeing only Bodhan when they came calling on their Champion. ‘Other nobles’ how easily he was slipping into thinking of himself as one of them. That was probably for the best given what he would be doing for the next… maybe for the rest of his life. 

“I’m here to see Lady Elegant,” he told the butler. The man stepped aside to let Hawke pass and then led him to a sitting room. There was a steaming hot pot of tea on a side table and a platter of cucumber sandwiches. Hawke was still full from breakfast but he did help himself to some tea. 

Hawke knew enough about high society to get by, not enough to do well, but enough not to be completely lost. The amount of time Lady Elegant has him wait what just long enough to make it not seem as though she had nothing better to do than wait around for Hawke. It was a silent complement Hawke took note of.

“Champion,” She greeted him. “Welcome to my humble home.” Humble was not the work Hawke would have used for the decor, but maybe by Orlesian standards. 

“I hope your new title is sitting well on you,” She continued. No one could say it is unearned.”

“It seems to be a role I am destined for,” Hawke said. Normally he would find the flow of a conversation with a noble tiresome, but he would need the practice. “I recognize not only the honour but the responsibility that comes with it. It is this responsibility that comes with it. It is this responsibility that brings me here today.” Lady Elegant was far too composed to let her disappointment show in her face but Hawke felt a slight push from his spirit companion. Nothing like the whisper of a demon, but just enough to know that a little show of compassion was needed. 

“But first,” he added hastily, “Merrill speaks highly of your gardens. She said they are second only to the viscount’s.”

“High praise from one of the Dalish,” Elegant said. Her mask of formality cracked only slightly with genuine delight. “I regret that they are not at their best today. We harvested most of the flowers to make potions for our charity event last month.”

“I was told it was a spectacular event,” Hawke said. “I regret that my injuries prevented me from attending.” They both knew that was a lie, but it was the polite thing to say and Hawke could tell it was appreciated. 

They spent the next hour walking through the gardens. Hawke listened to Lady Elegant talk about her plants, her potions, and her apprentices. It was not the ordeal or might have been, Elegant was a brilliant woman and potions were a topic of interest for any adventuring mage worth his lyrium. Hawke found himself enjoying himself for the first time in weeks, possibly longer. But eventually they needed to turn to the topic at hand. 

“I’m impressed, Hawke,” Lady Elegant said. “This is the longest I have seen you socialize like a noble. We may have both risen from the dregs but only one of is seems to like it up here.”

“I fear I will need to change that soon. I am too involved in the goings on of this city to be as… uninvolved as I would like.” He explained the situation with the elves and his plan to petition on third behalf. Lady Elegant listened intently until he had finished. 

“This is quite the undertaking,” She said. “We will need to fight against the oldest prejudice in Thedas, well also have to find a different way to present it to the others.”

“Does this mean you will help me?” Hawke asked.

“Of course,” She replied. “I can’t afford to lose my best customer. Also,I think it will improve things a great deal for the city. I haven’t forgotten what it’s like in Lowtown. It will take a great deal of work to get you in a state where I can let you go off mingling unsupervised but you have done more dangerous things.”

And then she was off calling for a tailor and a barber and, of all things, someone called a vocal coach. Hawke was taken aback by the eagerness with which Elegant took to the task and found himself wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
